


Pizza Rolls and Video Games Fix (Almost) Everything

by bambooleaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Pizza Rolls, Post-Canon, School Sucks, not beta read rip, tired gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambooleaf/pseuds/bambooleaf
Summary: “Maybe you just really like me.” Kuroo retaliated. Kenma rolled his eyes lovingly and pushed himself off the counter, wrapping his fingers around Kuroo’s wrist gently and tugging him to the couch. Kuroo sat, reaching for the closest knit blanket while Kenma grabbed his Switch before joining his boyfriend on the couch.Or: Kenma always knows how to help Kuroo when he's feeling down.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Pizza Rolls and Video Games Fix (Almost) Everything

Kuroo knew he wasn’t perfect. He made mistakes just like everyone else, and he knew it was okay. But for some reason, no matter how much he tried to tell himself that, the grade blinking back at him from the screen made him feel otherwise. There’s just something about working hard for an entire semester only for a letter grade to remind him that his efforts weren’t good enough. 

Normally, he was never the type to get upset over things like this. Most of the time, knowing that he put in his best effort and worked hard was enough. Kuroo leaned back from his laptop, letting his head fall back against his chair, and shut his eyes for a moment. He’d known college was going to be hard-- he’d heard all sorts of horror stories about people pulling all-nighters to study and struggling their way through finals season. It just didn’t feel real until it was happening to him, with his eyes drooping, his notebooks laid out in front of him, and his highlighters and pens sprawled all over his cramped desk. This class was one he’d put the most work into, the most time and effort into, and although he passed-- which he was grateful for-- he couldn’t help but feel an emptiness in him. He couldn’t help thinking about how this grade was going to impact his GPA as he scrubbed his hands over his eyes.

“Kuroo?” Kenma called, draping himself across the back of the chair. “What’s going on?”

“Kenma,” Kuroo acknowledged, lifting his head up from the back of his chair before turning to make eye contact with his boyfriend. 

“Oh hey,” Kenma peeked at his screen before giving Kuroo a warm smile, “You passed! That’s great, I’m so proud of you.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo responded faintly, then reached forward and shut his laptop. “Can we… can we maybe not think about school for a while?”

Kenma tilted his head at Kuroo, his blond hair shifting with the movement, and his gold eyes narrowed at the older boy. If he knew anything about Kuroo, which he did, he knew that he put too much of himself into his schoolwork-- whether it be effort or self-worth. Kenma took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s still-sitting form, trapping him in a hug.

“Yeah, we can do something else. What do you wanna do?” Kenma ran his fingers through Kuroo’s hair. Ever since they were younger, Kuroo had always been reduced to a completely relaxed state by anyone playing with his hair, and Kenma was more than willing to take advantage of this knowledge when he felt how on edge Kuroo was.

“We can make pizza rolls and then I’ll watch you play? Maybe we can cuddle?” Kuroo suggested, his voice muffled by the fabric of Kenma’s shirt, shoulders already relaxing from the ministrations to his scalp.

“That sounds good,” Kenma took a step back and studied his boyfriend’s face, feeling concern at his wrinkled brow, before tugging him to his feet. 

“You know we have some ramen too if you want,” Kenma suggested as he herded his taller, dark-haired boyfriend to the kitchen, intertwining their fingers.

“Yeah,” Kuroo exhaled, “Maybe we can stick with pizza rolls?” He gave Kenma’s fingers a squeeze and bumped Kenma’s hip with his own.

“No problem, we can do that,” Kenma bumped him back before letting go of his hand and rummaging through the cupboard for a baking tray to put the pizza rolls on. Kuroo opened the freezer door and pulled out the pizza rolls, then took the baking tray from Kenma and haphazardly dumped half the bag on the tray. Kuroo folded the bag and secured it with a bag clip before patting the pizza rolls down so they distributed evenly. 

“Preheat the oven?” he asked as Kenma was putting the bag back into the freezer.

“I always forget that part,” Kenma murmured, turning around to tap a few buttons on the oven before turning back to his boyfriend.

“I know you do,” Kuroo replied, a faint smile on his lips as he rearranged the pizza rolls one more time just to have something to do with his hands. Kenma reached over, taking his hands from the tray and holding them in his own. 

“Your hands are cold now, from the pizza rolls,” Kenma commented, bringing Kuroo’s hands closer and sticking them in the pocket of his hoodie. Kuroo shifted to face his boyfriend and placed his chin on his head. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I know I’m the one who’s supposed to retain body heat out of the two of us,” he joked, breathing in the smell of Kenma’s citrus shampoo. Kenma never shared his shampoo with Kuroo-- something about needing it specifically for his hair dye-- so Kuroo was always entranced by the smell of lemons when he leaned into this shorter boyfriend.

“Hey,” Kenma began, then hesitated before continuing. “Which game do you want to see me play?”

Kuroo hummed into Kenma’s hair while he thought. He had a feeling Kenma had wanted to ask him about why he was feeling so off about his grade, but he appreciated that his boyfriend knew him well enough not to press. Kenma came off as someone who didn’t care or pay attention, but he had always known Kuroo the best-- more than Kuroo even knew himself sometimes. Kenma was more observant than most people gave him credit for, and that extended to Kuroo’s feelings. When Kuroo pushed himself too hard, or was feeling overwhelmed, Kenma was always there to ground him with soft words and gentle touches.

“Breath of the Wild?” Kuroo asked. He still hadn’t been able to figure out how to play the game, even though it had been out for a while and Kenma had tried to teach him multiple times, but the soundtrack always put him at ease.

“I’ve played it three times through already,” Kenma responded with a huff of laughter, spreading warmth in Kuroo’s chest. “But yeah, I’ll start from the beginning for you.”

“You’re the best.” Kuroo smiled softly before pulling away.

“Maybe I just really like Legend of Zelda.” Kenma offered, leaning against the counter as he watched Kuroo stick the baking tray in the oven and set a timer so they wouldn’t burn their pizza rolls. Last month, Kuroo had forgotten to set the timer for their fish sticks, and they’d burnt so badly that the apartment had smelled vaguely smoky for the three days afterwards.

“Maybe you just really like me.” Kuroo retaliated. Kenma rolled his eyes lovingly and pushed himself off the counter, wrapping his fingers around Kuroo’s wrist gently and tugging him to the couch. Kuroo sat, reaching for the closest knit blanket while Kenma grabbed his Switch before joining his boyfriend on the couch. 

“Share,” Kenma huffed, and Kuroo spread the soft blanket over both of their legs, settling in against the blond boy.

“You know we’re just going to have to get up in twenty minutes anyway?” Kuroo murmured, referring to the rolls that he refused to burn, and pressed a kiss to Kenma’s temple.

“Do you want me to play or not?” Kenma asked, but curled closer to Kuroo, letting him drop another kiss, this time to his hairline. 

“Be my guest.” Kuroo tugged Kenma so that he had his back up against Kuroo, then nestled his face into the crook of Kenma’s neck so he could watch him play over his shoulder.

“You comfortable?” Kuroo asked, wanting to make sure Kenma wasn’t having to crane his neck or bend his back at an awkward angle. 

“With you?” Kenma reached back to brush their lips together before turning back to face forward, “Always.”


End file.
